The invention relates generally to electronic locking systems and deals more particularly with an electronic lock including a processor and a memory device which memory device is programmable without removal from its socket or printed circuit board, such programmability being suitable for field service.
Electronic locks of a type with which this invention is concerned contain a processor and a read-only memory (ROM) electrically connected to the processor to provide a computer program to operate the processor.
Various types of read-only memories are known in the electronics industry including an electrically erasable programmable read-only memory (EEPROM) and other programmable read-only memories (PROM).
In the past, the PROM has been programmed before installation in a circuit board within the electronic lock. Such programming was accomplished by plugging the PROM into a programmer. After the programming, the PROM was plugged into a printed circuit board along with the processor. The printed circuit board included electrical conductors which connected inputs and outputs of the processor to the inputs and outputs of the PROM. Then the PROM was soldered into the printed circuit board along with the process to prevent the PROM from coming loose during the vibrations caused by opening and closing a door to which the electronic lock was subsequently attached.
Occasionally, it may be desirable to program a memory device after installation and soldering in the printed circuit board. This may occur out in the field during a job change or during replacement of a defective circuit board with a new, unprogrammed circuit board.
Accordingly, a general object of the present invention is to provide an electrponic lock having a memory device which memory device may be programmed or reprogrammed without removal from its socket or circuit board.
A more specific object of the present invention is to provide an electronic lock of the foregoing type which is programmable out in the field.